


A night at Emma's bar

by butchlesbian



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Emma Swan Has a Penis, F/F, Kinky sex, Name-Calling, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butchlesbian/pseuds/butchlesbian
Summary: Emma smirked at the cute brunette who has been flirting with her for the past one hour. She groaned when the brunette leaned down once again exposing her bra-less tits unashamedly. The brunette is wearing a tiny red dress flaunting her sexy voluptuous body to get what she wants. Emma wanted nothing but to bury her face between those tanned tits as the brunette rode her harder and faster.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 198





	A night at Emma's bar

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own OUAT or its character.

Emma smirked at the cute brunette who has been flirting with her for the past one hour. She groaned when the brunette leaned down once again exposing her braless tits unashamedly. The brunette is wearing a tiny red dress flaunting her sexy voluptuous body to get what she wants. Emma wanted nothing but to bury her face between those tanned tits as the brunette rode her harder and faster.

“Like what you see Stud” Regina purred sexily, batting her eyelashes. She came to this bar looking for Emma who is the only one who can satiate her horny pussy. As soon as she laid her eyes on the blonde Stud she felt her insides twitch in pleasure. She sat near the bar counter, trying her best to seduce the blonde, shamelessly displaying her assets for the blonde’s pleasure. She was two seconds away from pouncing on Emma’s strong arms begging her to bend over the counter and pound her needy cunt in-front of everyone else.

“You know I love it, Princess.” Emma chuckled her dark eyes glued to Regina’s juicy lemons. God, the brunette was so sexy. The daughter of the millionaire Cora Mills is such a whore. Yes, Emma knows about the brunette’s family reputation. How rich her parents are! She remembered the first time she met the brunette and how she took her virginity. Emma had ravished Regina completely during their first time and turned her into such a cock-whore. The brunette’s cock sucking lips are just made for her cock. Sometimes Regina invited her over her apartment when her roommate leaves and they had sex until the brunette passes out. Their sex life was adventurous. At the age of 19, Regina was so feisty and willing to please Emma anyway she wanted. She often sent her sexy photos of her tits, pussy and ass. Sometimes they had phone sex.

“Then what are you waiting for Emma. Don’t you want to play with them?” Regina whined, staring at the blonde’s muscles hungrily. She is wet, dripping, needy for Emma’s dick.

“As much I would love to have fun with you Princess, I have business to run. The bar closes in 30 minutes. Now be a good girl and wait patiently.” Emma winked as she prepared drinks for her customers. Being a good little girl Regina waited patiently for another 30 minutes watching Emma prepare drinks effortlessly, her muscular arms flexing sexily. She can picture those strong arms holding her waist as the blonde drilled her drooling cunt; those strong arms playing with her tits; those strong arms holding her against the wall, fucking her swollen cunt. Regina whimpered at the mental image, squeezing her thighs in pleasure. Her tiny thong is soaking wet, her nipples are hard rubbing against her slutty red dress.

**30 minutes later…**

As soon as Emma closed her bar, Regina pounced on her begging her to take her. Emma now had the sexy brunette slammed against the wall as she talked her pink mouth hungrily. The brunette had her arms and legs wrapped around her, moaning so prettily as the blonde attacked her neck.

“Hm yes Emma, mark me” Regina let out a moan, throwing her head back, offering her swan like neck for the blonde to bite, mark.

“You are mine” Emma growled, leaving several small bites all over the brunette’s olive throat. She killed her way down pulling the brunette’s slutty dress down letting her olive tits to release from its containment. She chuckled when Regina pushed her breasts against her face, moving her supple body against hers. Her thong covered pussy rubbing against her erection.

“So beautiful” Emma purred as her eyes feasted on those huge jugs. Emma had slept with plenty of whores but Regina is by far the sexiest. The girl has been making needy noises ever since she slammed her against the wall. She loved the feel of the brunette’s young body wrapped tightly around her, the red heels digging her back. Regina was moaning filthily, rubbing her needy cunt against her erection.

“Please Emma. Stop teasing me. Use me please. I need you so much” Regina started whining wantonly rubbing herself against the blonde’s big erection erotically while clutching her face between her tits.

“Patience my little whore. I will use you however I want. You don’t get to tell me.” Emma smirked, slapping the girl’s big tits.

“Oh Emma! Yes use me however you want. Promise me you will fuck me until I am begging you to stop; Until I can’t walk anymore; Until all my holes are filled with your cum” Regina purred in the blonde’s ear, sucking her earlobes slowly. “Tonight, treat me like one of your sluts Emma.”

“Hm fuck Princess. You are damn hot. I promise you that I will use you as my personal cum-whore” She grunted before latching onto Regina’s pretty pink lips. She took her sweet time feasting on the brunette’s tits as the later started screaming in pleasure encouraging her to do whatever she wanted with her body. Emma licked, sucked, left bites all over the young girl’s juicy boobs. She can’t get enough of those young firm tits. She took as much of Regina’s boobs inside her mouth, chewing on the brunette’s nipples slowly.

“Oh Emma. My stud! Your mouth feels so good baby. Feast on my boobs darling” Regina looked down at the blonde who is hungrily munching on her body parts. The older stud is enthusiastically marking her young body, leaving various purple marks.

Holding the lithe brunette in one hand Emma slide her other hand between the brunette’s thighs, feeling her tiny thong. Without a second though she ripped the thong into shreds making the needy girl to wail in pleasure.

“God, You are so strong” Regina licked her lips, squeezing the blonde’s biceps.

“Oh you haven’t seen anything Yet” Emma chucked darkly before smacking the brunette’s leaking cunt.

“hm Emma! Oh yes!!”

“Do you like it, Princess? Do you like it when I smack your needy cunt?”

“Hm yes! I love it. I love it so much”

SMACK SMACK SMACK

“Oh Emma!! Yes! Just like that!! I am so close baby. Please can I cum?” Regina panted against the strong blonde as she continued to smack and play with her young cunt mercilesslely.

“You are already close whore? You want to come like a whore you are?” Emma growled shoving three fingers deep inside the brunette’s tight cunt without any preamble.

“Oh fuck! Fuck Emma! You feel so good. Please fuck me!! Yes! Just like that!!!” Regina thrashed against the wall as Emma started fucking her cunt harder and faster. Her green eyes rolled in pleasure, mouth hung open, her boobs bounced up and down, her entire body arched in pleasure as Emma continued to hit her sweet spot easily. The older stud handled her like a sex doll, slamming her entire body against the wall brutally.

“God, your pussy is so tight. I can’t wait to stretch it using my cock”

“Yes! Yes. Ruin me with your dick” Regina looked at Emma dark mesmerising eyes as she rode the blonde’s long thick fingers.

“Please I want to cum Emma”

“You wanna cum? Beg me whore.”

“Oh please let me cum. Let your whore!!” Regina panted scoring the blonde’s strong back.

“Cum for me slut. Scream my name” Emma ordered finger fucking the young brunette ruthlessly.

“Oh Emma’s! I am cumminnnnngg” Regina screamed in pleasure as she orgasm raked over body. Her entire body went slack against the blonde’s strong frame. She closed her eyes in pleasure as she came all over Emma’s still thrusting fingers.

“Good girl” Emma chucked as Regina gripped her fingers gripped her tightly.

She kissed the brunette’s rosy cheeks and carried her to the bar counter without removing her fingers. She gently placed the young brunette on the counter, caressing her shivering body. Brown eyes slowly opened and smiled at the sight of the muscular blonde handling her effortlessly.

“I swear you are a sex god” Regina purred, squeezing Emma’s fingers. She licked her lips when she saw Emma’s huge erection. She whined in disappointment when Emma slowly pulled her fingers out. She immediately took that god like fingers licking it voraciously. She kept looking at the hot blonde as she sexily licked every single digit moaning like a whore.

“You are such a rich slut” Regina grinned as the brunette sucked her fingers, staring hungrily at her erection poking against her jeans. The brunette looked debauched with her dark curls spilled across her shoulder, lipstick smudged, red dress hanging around her waist.

“Hmm such a slut for you” Regina let go of Emma’s fingers with a wet pop. “I missed your dick so much. Its been a month since you fucked me. I know you are busy with your other whores but spare me some time Emma” She pouted clinging to Emma’s strong frame. “I thought I am your favorite whore”

“You still are my favourite whore. Besides I am not fucking other whores. I am just busy with work” Emma smirked, kissing the brunette’s pout.

“Really?” Regina smiled widely. Her smile soon turned into a filthy moan when Emma groped her tits roughly.

“Hm Emma. You know how to play with my body” She wailed in pleasure as Emma’s rough hand kneaded her flesh eagerly. “But baby I want to worship your cock. Its been a long time since I had that monster deep inside my throat. I want to taste your delicious cum” Regina almost drooled at the idea of taking the blonde’s well hung dick inside her mouth.


End file.
